Security Room
The Security Room is a set of smaller rooms in Dead Rising. For the duration of the game, this area is a safe house wwhere Frank can return survivors and get a temporary respite from the zombies in the mall. This is where Frank West first meets janitor Otis Washington, and Department of Homeland Security agents Jessie McCarney, at the beginning of the game, after the zombie breach. Rescued survivors are held here. At the beginning of the game, all the secondary rooms are empty and devoid of any useful items. , p. unknown Items Clothing All of the achievement outfits (in Willamette Parkview Mall bags) and downloadable outfits (in the 12 blue lockers) are found here. |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |} Weapons .]] The Laser Sword after completing the 5 Day Survivor achievement and the Real Mega Buster after completing the Zombie Genocider achievement are also found in the security room. After completing Paul's Present, the Molotov Cocktail is also in the security room. All weapons respawn when Frank returns to the security room. Overtime Mode item The Coffee filter is also found in the security room. Survivors joins Otis Washington in the Security Room.]] thumb|300px|right|53 Survivors in the security room When Frank rescues a survivor, they stay in the security room's four secondary rooms. The exception is Greg Simpson, who stands next to Otis near the vent to the rooftop.The official guide refers too these four rooms as "secondary rooms". Below are all of the rescuable survivors in the order they can be rescued. Click the arrow to sort by door color. Background Several of the cases involve the security room. The last five scoops involve survivors in the security room. Trivia * Although the Security Room is physically part of Entrance Plaza, it is considered part of Paradise Plaza. This is because the only entrance in the majority of the game is through the air ducts to the rooftop of Paradise Plaza. There is no entrance from the Security Room to the second floor of the Entrance Plaza from the beginning of the game when Otis Washington welds the door shut until the last two hours of 72 Hour Mode. * At 10:00pm, the moment when the lights go off in the mall, many of the survivors will sit down putting their heads between their legs. They don't actually go to sleep though, as their eyes are still open. All of the survivors simultaneously stand up at 5:00am. Images Dead rising security room mall map.png|Security room mall map, next to yellow door. Dead_rising_secruity_room_janitors_room.png Dead_rising_secruity_room_door_to_entrance_plaza_hallway.png Dead_rising_achievement_clothes_in_security_location.png|Achievement clothing bags in security room. File:Dead_rising_achievement_clothing_2.png Dead_rising_location_of_real_mega_buster_3.png|Location of the Real Mega Buster after completing the Zombie Genocider achievement. Dead_rising_xbox_live_download_where_one_of_the_4_lockers_are_to_get_free_content.png|Lockers under the stairs, one of the four sets of blue lockers, where XBox Live downloadable clothing is found Dead rising secruity room.png Dead rising secruity room (2).png Dead rising security room.png Dead rising security room (3).png Dead rising security room (4).png Dead rising security room (5).png File:Dead_rising_boxes_under_stairs_for_original_clothes.png|Boxes under the Heliport stairs return Frank to his original brown clothes. The three blue lockers under the stairs contain clothing if you download the Downloadable Outfits. Notes See also External links